Heretofore, technologies for estimating performance, such as the execution time of a program, when a program is operated on a processor are available in order to aid development of the program (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-242529). There is also a technology for determining the number of static execution cycles considering a pipeline interlock for each block by dividing the code of a program into multiple blocks (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-21061).